1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to novelty signaling devices and the like, and more particularly to a noisemaker pennant for use at sports events and conventions and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been customary for years for ardent sports fans to express their emotions at various sports competitions. This is typically accomplished by applauding, cheering, and/or otherwise expressing one's emotions when a particularly desirable result occurs on the playing field, track, etc. In many instances, fans will purchase a pennant or the like to wave while cheering their favorite player or team on.
It is customary for many fans to cheer or otherwise express their feelings audibly for their team or player, perhaps while simultaneously waving a banner, flag, etc. In many instances, fans show their pleasure by applauding a particularly good play or other favorable situation or result on the field. However, it is impossible to use one's hands to applaud while simultaneously waving a flag, pennant, banner, or some other visual device, particularly if some form of food or refreshment, or perhaps a program or other article, is being held in the other hand as well. Much the same is true at various conventions and similar gatherings, when participants wish to express their appreciation of a speaker, activity, etc.
Thus, a noisemaker pennant solving the aforementioned problems is desired.